1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming device, and more particularly to a compact image forming device that can effectively utilize free spaces of the image forming device forming images by electrophotographic processes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in image forming devices such as a copying machine and a printer that use electrophotographic processes, there have been widely used full-color image forming devices that form images by use of the four colors of yellow, magenta, cyan, and black.
In the full-color image forming devices, conventionally, an arrangement method that arranges four toner cartridges respectively housing the toners of the four colors in a row vertically or horizontally have been in the mainstream (Patent Reference 1).
The arrangement method is preferred in the point of trim appearance.
[Patent Reference 1] Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-372828
However, arranging four toner cartridges according to the arrangement method requires a considerable space along the length or lateral direction, increasing the height or width of the full-color image forming devices.
Particularly, in recent years, the problem has been conspicuous because of the trend to use large toner cartridges to extend their life.